1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to jewelry storage devices for holding and displaying jewelry such as earrings and pins. More particularly, the invention is related to a jewelry storage device including a multilayered jewelry cushion for receiving and holding the posts of jewelry and a transparent carrying case for enclosing the jewelry cushion and for allowing visual inspection of the jewelry held on the cushion when the cushion is placed within the carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry storage devices for storing and displaying jewelry are known in the art. Prior art jewelry storage devices typically include a jewelry cushion that receives and holds the posts of jewelry such as earrings and pins. These jewelry cushions typically include a layer of sponge material mounted on a rigid backing layer surrounded by an outer cloth layer. The posts of the jewelry are pushed through the outer layer so that they penetrate a portion of the sponge layer. The sponge grips the jewelry posts so that the jewelry does not fall off of the cushion.
Prior art jewelry storage devices suffer from several limitations which limit their utility. For example, although these jewelry cushions effectively receive and hold jewelry while positioned in a horizontal position, they are ineffective when moved or placed in a vertical position. It is often desirable to transport jewelry cushions by placing them in a purse or other bag. With prior art jewelry cushions, the jewelry often falls off of the cushion when the cushion is jostled around within the bag. This frequently results in the loss of valuable jewelry.
To prevent the loss of jewelry, prior art jewelry storage devices are often provided with a separate carrying case that receives and envelops the jewelry cushion for use when transporting the jewelry cushion. Although these carrying cases prevent jewelry from falling off of the jewelry cushion, they create new limitations. For example, once the jewelry cushion is placed in the carrying case, the jewelry attached thereto is removed from view. Thus, it is impossible to determine what jewelry is attached to the cushion without removing the cushion from the carrying case.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved jewelry storage device which overcomes the limitations of prior art jewelry storage devices.